


Melt Away This Pain

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Langst, Mentions of kidnapping, Panic Attack, platonic, shklance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: Lance had been shying away from the Mind Melds ever since they had used it for the first time. The whole team thinks it's regular Lance behavior until they find out the reason why.





	Melt Away This Pain

Ever since his first experience with the mind meld, Lance stayed away as much as possible. He would use as many excuses as he could. From feigning that he was sick to begging Coran to make him do some work. Though he couldn’t avoid it forever.

 

“Lance! We’re training with the mind melds.” Hunk peeked into his room to find him pulling on the last piece of his armour. Lance looked up at Hunk and pouted. “C’mon man! I don’t know why you avoid those things but Allura is gonna get pissed…” The Yellow Paladin crossed his arms and watched Lance finally give in before dragging his legs towards the door.

 

“Let’s go bud!” Hunk laughed and ruffled Lance’s hair who shot back a bright grin. The two headed to the training room and joined the rest of Voltron. Shiro stood in the centre with his arms crossed. Pidge and Keith sat on the ground chatting about who knows what.

 

“Ah, there you are Lance. And Hunk my boy!” Coran’s voice sounded through the speakers. “Now that everyone is here we can begin the training.”

 

Lance plopped down beside keith with a huff and grabbed the mind meld into his hands.

 

“Glad to see you finally came. Have these little devices scared you away? Just like a coward cat with his tail between his legs…” Keith turned his hand to look at Lance with a smirk. “Oh shut the fuck up Keith…” Lance grumbled and sneered at the Red Paladin.

 

“Language!” Shiro called out from across Lance.

 

“English…” Lance grumbled causing Pidge to burst out in laughter. “Hah! He got you there Shiro!” Pidge held her stomach and doubled over from laughter. Shiro simply smiled at Lance before clearing his throat.

 

“Alright, team! We’ll be doing another mind meld.” Shiro sat down between Hunk and Pidge and grabbed the mind meld on the floor. He placed it on his head and waited for the others to follow before nodding up at Coran and Allura in the small booth above.

 

From the corner of his eye, Keith spotted Lance fidgeting as the mind melds turned on. “Stop moving,” Keith grumbled and closed his eyes to focus. The Blue Paladin ignored Keith’s comment and tried to focus on not letting the other Paladins near anything… private.

 

Lance’s eyebrows scrunched with concentration as everyone started to delve deeper. They could feel the wall and were trying to break it down piece by piece. Four against one wasn’t fair but he had to stop them. He couldn’t let them see. He couldn’t let them-

 

Lance doubled forward with a gasp when the wall was broken down. The presence of the others flooded in and he was back in that place. Gagged, tied, and held in a dark place with no one to help. He was stuck for days with minimal food and water, drool soaking through the cloth gag and tears wetting the black blindfold. No light, no sound, no feeling. Until he was finally saved by the police. But Lance was scarred.

 

He had lost so much weight and was hospitalised for a few weeks. The Blue Paladin never learned of the reason why he was kidnapped and he doesn’t want to know.

 

Lance hurriedly stood and threw the mind meld to the ground. *The mind meld… It was all its fault.* With an enraged scream, Lance brought down his foot on the mind meld. His ears picked up on yelling but all Lance could see was blurry tears and all he could hear was his screams. The same scream that wasn’t heard by anyone else. 

 

Someone's arms pulled him back away from the mind meld. “Stupid! Stupid fucking device! Everyone knows now! Everyone!” Lance’s knees shook and gave out beneath him but the arms around him stopped him from falling to the ground. The warmth pressed against his back grounded him, made him feel safe. Shiro slowly lowered the Paladin to the ground and kneeled down beside him. He held Lance close and whispered small things to calm him down. The only sound in the whole training room was Lance’s sobs. The cries were painful, scratching at his throat. But Shiro’s words coaxed him to breathe, to let the air into his lungs.

 

He finally had the courage to look up at those disappointed faces. But Lance was shocked to see everyone huddling near him with worry in their eyes. Keith was reaching out as if wanting to touch Lance. “Lance… Lance. We didn’t know.” Keith whispered, broken from seeing his… his friend in such a way. Keith had always seen Lance cracking a joke or flirting with the nearest girl. Not- Not like this. Not with tears and wide eyes. What he had seen was a horrible sight. The young lance crying out for help in the dark. The Red Paladin felt a shudder go through just at the thought. No. No. He had to be strong for Lance. It was Lance who needed help.

 

Lance’s eyes flicked to Hunk who was crying with Pidge pressed close against him. Lance had never seen the Green Paladin so scared. With the help of Shiro, he sat up and looked over everyone, even Coran and Allura who were waiting in the corner. Allura and Coran looked like they were ready to sprint over to the Paladins.

 

Lance could feel. See the support in their eyes. They want to help and Lance… 

 

Lance would love that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr (my tumblr is Reincarnatedcheese).


End file.
